Ensemble
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: A l'aube de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione doivent tous les trois quitter le foyer de leur enfance...


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: foyer** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note **: Niveau inspiration j'étais dans le néant donc voilà...pour un OS de qualité on repassera...

* * *

C'était fini. Hermione n'était officiellement plus la fille de ses parents. Elle venait de leur lancer le sortilège d'oubliettes. Elle resta un instant immobile face à eux puis elle se decida à partir, avant que ses parents s'interrogent sur la présence d'une intruse dans leur maison. Parce qu'elle n'était plus que ça à présent : une intruse.

Elle quitta le foyer de son enfance et s'en alla dans la rue. Une boule lui obstruait la gorge et déjà, sa vue se brouillait. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc de l'abribus le plus proche et éclata en sanglots…

.

Harry observait Lupin et Kingsley expliquer vaguement aux Dursley pourquoi ils devaient quitter Privet Drive. Ils seraient plus en sécurité loin, très loin. Harry se promena dans la maison à présent vide. Dans quelques minutes il allait définitivement quitter le foyer de son enfance. Un foyer pas très accueillant mais qui avait marqué son enfance et les étés de son adolescence. C'était assez paradoxal mais malgré les mauvais souvenirs liés à cette maison, il était triste de la quitter et de se dire qu'il n'y reviendrait jamais. Il se rappelait de Fred, Georges et Ron venus le chercher avec la Ford Anglia volante, il se rappelait de Dobby qui fracassait le gâteau d'anniversaire par terre. Il se rappelait de la tante Marge qui gonflait comme un ballon, de la praline longue langue avalée par Dudley et des verres de bieraubeurre apportés par Albus Dumbledore qui frappaient les Dursley au visage. Lorsque Remus et Kingsley l'appelèrent pour partir, il eut un pincement au cœur.

.

Dans le jardin du Terrier, Ron avait les yeux crispés. Il n'allait pas pleurer mais l'envie n'en manquait pas. Aujourd'hui, il abandonnait sa maison. Il abandonnait le Terrier et sa chambre sous les toits, décorée au couleur des canons de Chudley, il abandonnait le Terrier et ses gnomes de jardin, le Terrier et sa cuisine dans laquelle sa mère leur préparait à tous de bons petits plats. Molly et Ginny étaient en larmes. Quitter cette maison leur était insupportable. Mais il le fallait. Le lieu n'était plus sur et les mangemorts risquaient à tout moment de débarquer et d'assassiner tout le monde.

.

Hermione finit par se relever et toujours en larmes, elle s'éloigna de son 'elle atteignit les champs environnants, elle leva brusquement sa main droite. Trop faible pour se concentrer sur un transplanage, elle monta dans le magicobus et s'écroula contre sur la première banquette venue. Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus de parents. Plus de foyer. Elle était seule.

.

Après un rapide voyage en balai, Harry, Lupin et Shacklebolt arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Harry se sentit très mal en entrant dans le Square Grimmaurd. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis la mort de Sirius et y revenir alors que son parrain n'était plus là lui était insupportable. Il avait envie de s'enfuir très loin, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ici, pas à l'aise, pas chez lui…

.

Les weasley firent une halte à la Chaumière aux Coquillages pour y déposer Ginny. Elle serait ainsi à l'abri. Ron ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais au Terrier. Il n'avait plus de foyer. Ses parents et ses frères allaient être envoyés dans différentes missions. Il se sentait seul.

.

Ruminant de sombres pensées, Harry releva la tête quand il entendit du bruit. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre sa meilleure amie qui avait les yeux rougis. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il refermait les siens sur elle. Il allait déjà mieux maintenant qu'elle était là. Une deuxième paire de bras vint les rejoindre dans leur étreinte. Ron était là.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois couchés dans le même lit, Harry Ron et Hermione se sentaient moins seuls. Parce que leur foyer, c'était d'être tout les trois. Ensemble.

* * *

Ahem...oui c'est nul, le rapport avec le thème est tiré par les cheveux mais une pour une review vous aurez le droit de me balancer des tomates dans la figure alors ne vous gênez pas, critiquez


End file.
